According to a conventional method for adjusting a posture of a magnetic head, a base plate of a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus and a carriage having a magnetic head are coupled to each other through several screws, and the screws are rotated, thereby adjusting a relative position between the base plate and the carriage, i.e., a relative position between the magnetic head and a magnetic tape running surface.
In a producing site, a relative initial position between the magnetic head and the magnetic tape running surface is set by adjusting the screws such that a predetermined initial position condition is satisfied. Next, in an adjustment procedure of the relative position between the magnetic head and the magnetic tape running surface, a method in which the adjustment is started from the initial position and the relative position is finely adjusted toward the final position.
In a concrete example, the magnetic head mounted on the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus is mounted on a voice coil motor. The voice coil motor moves the magnetic head in the vertical direction by a very small distance, and carries out servo adjustment of the magnetic tape running surface. The voice coil motor and its peripheral part are disposed on a pedestal called a carriage, and the pedestal is suspended from the base plate of a magnetic recording apparatus through three screws. It is possible to adjust such that an azimuth angle and a genus angle of the magnetic head fall within predetermined values by adjusting the three screws through which the carriage is suspended. After the carriage is mounted on the base plate, the three screws are appropriately rotated, and the carriage is adjusted to a predetermined initial position while actually measuring the height of the bottom surface of the carriage. To finely adjust the relative position, position information of the magnetic head existing near in the vicinity of the initial position is first obtained from image or the like of a video camera. The azimuth angle and the genus angle are calculated from the image or the like of the video camera, the three screws are appropriately rotated if necessary, and the magnetic head is adjusted toward the final position. When the carriage is constituted from a combination of parts which were machined with standard precision, fine adjustment of most of products can be completed with the above method.